Usuario:Kari-Chan
Perfil Mis Pokémon ' 'Imágenes ' 'Regalos Mis Amigos Placas Estado de ánimo Archivo:Cara angustiada de Chikorita.png Mi profe de educación física nos hizo correr por 14 minutos...logré correr los 14 pero estoy muy cansada uff -.-' Archivo:cara angustiada de Eevee.png Rayos, tengo que ir a clases los sábados y me tengo que quedar alli hasta las 8 de la noche! Este sera un mes largo...e_e Archivo:Eeveelutions Fan.gif Sobre mi Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir sobre mi, me llamo Carolina pero díganme Kari .3., tengo 14 años y me ENCANTA Pokémon.Vivo en Santiago, Chile aunque eso no creo que te importe mucho ewe y voy en el mismo cole que Pauline (?), ojalá nos encontremos algún día porque aún no nos hemos visto a la cara eweU.Soy muy alegre y a veces me tomo las cosas a la ligera, odio que me mientan y que intenten usarme para sus juegos asi que no intenten mentirme ¬w¬ .Me encantan las Wikis y la primera en la que estuve fue Wikidex... luego conocí a esta Wiki que me gusta mucho ewe center El dibujo de arriba me lo hizo Yen y me encanta! es muy bonito! muchas gracias por el regalo! gracias, gracias, gracias y más gracias! *o* Súbeles experiencia link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=150104 link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=150107 Mi firma --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 02:16 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Sabías que...? *Mi primer juego fue Pokémon Cristal? *Tengo un bonito peluche de Pikachu que es macho porque no tiene un corte triangular en la cola? *Que mi notebook se llama Candy? *Sabías que odio a Justin Bieber? *Mis compañeras me tratan de vez en cuando como un dicconario inglés-español y viceversa? *Mis familiares vienen a interrumpirme por cualquier estupidez (y no miento) a cada rato cuando estoy con mi notebook? *Que me gusta dibujar? *Mi cumpleaños es el 30 de Diciembre (justo un dia antes de año nuevo owo)? *Mi estación del año favorita es el verano y tal vez sea porque nací en verano? *Soy algo despreocupada y algunas cosas me las tomo a la ligera? *Que sufrí Bullying ( algunas compañeras de mi antiguo colegio eran crueles conmigo y me hacían cosas tan terribles que no quiero mencionar)? *Me encanta el helado y haría hasta lo imposible por comer uno? *Que he perdido exactamente a 7 mascotas (todas eran gatos)? *Voy en el mismo cole que Fanny ? *Y que ella me lanzará desde el tercer piso del cole si me encuentra? D8 *Soy la hija lanzable de Lion? ED *Y Fany, Aki/Neru y Mika son mis hermanas? *Que Sofi es mi tia? *Me gusta Pokemon Online? *Y que a pesar de que no soy muy buena en PO, estoy empezando a mejorar? *Que Fanny y yo tenemos la costumbre de molestar a Tontodile en el xat? ED *No se me ocurre de que más hablar? Mis subpáginas *Mis Equipos Mis sprites Archivo:Kari sprite.png Archivo:Dawn en traje de concurso.png Archivo:Lira en traje de concurso.png Archivo:Kari sprite navidad.png Archivo:Hechicera del agua sprite.png Archivo:Kari sprite2.pngArchivo:Sprite chica Togekiss.png Archivo:Lira new.png Archivo:Kari y chikorita.pngArchivo:Kari y bayleef.pngArchivo:Kari y meganium.pngArchivo:Kari y meganium2.pngArchivo:Kari y chikorita2.pngArchivo:Kari y bayleef2.pngArchivo:Kari y meganium3.pngArchivo:Luna Amane sprite.pngArchivo:Kari MSP.pngArchivo:Kari2 MSP.png Firmas *¡Estreno sección n_n! --Jsucharizard 16:25 1 dic 2010 (UTC) * te firmo amiga ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:33 3 dic 2010 (UTC) *Para tii karii [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:40 4 dic 2010 (UTC) *Te firmo e_e (nueva firma xD) [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Que!!!?(?)]] 14:35 5 dic 2010 (UTC) *yo firmo 'quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 14:57 5 dic 2010 (UTC) *Te firmo amiga--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 11:52 11 dic 2010 (UTC) *Te firmo my best friend ;-D 19:28 15 dic 2010 (UTC) *Todos odiamos a Justin Biber XD 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 04:38 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *>A mi si m gusta justin ¬3¬ es genial (h) pro no pasa nadaaa! respecto tus gustos ewe, podemos ser amigas? кєяσ★¢нaη' (ケロちゃん) 19:28 23 dic 2010 (UTC) *yo tambirn odio a justin Archivo:Mini_murcielago_de_Luxalonso.jpg Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Sangre aquí!! Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 01:07 2 ene 2011 (UTC) *Éste usuario está sushiado :) Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 19:03 3 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif *Firmo denuevo >=D problemas? [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? ']]18:10 8 ene 2011 (UTC) *Firmo=DBrayan 16:17 11 ene 2011 (UTC) *firmo nueva amiga '~MarioBros.' 15:11 17 ene 2011 (UTC) *Nueva firma 'Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!]] 21:51 21 ene 2011 (UTC) *como termine aqui D: Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 15:09 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Te firmoooooo!!! Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'''Shyrk]] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:04 14 feb 2011 (UTC) *Mi nueva firma :P Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 01:54 16 feb 2011 (UTC) *mi nueva firmita Archivo:ToonHero_Alonso_Luckx.png ♪☼♫↑Alonso↑♫☼♪♪♫Mensaje♫♪ @♠@ Quieres convetirte en vampiro? Gijinkas a montón!Archivo:2Toonz_Alonso.png 23:13 16 feb 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo kari!Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 18:39 6 mar 2011 (UTC) *mi nueva firmita [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 19:53 7 mar 2011 (UTC)' *mi nueva firma, la ise yo solito =D 'Mega:The boy of the sea · [[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'''Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 12:26 19 mar 2011 (UTC)